L's Sick!
by Afra-chan D. Rueyuzaki
Summary: L, sang detektif nomor satu sedunia (?), mendadak jatuh sakit. Light, Misa, MattMello, Near serta Watari ikut sibuk dibuatnya. Sementara itu, Light terpaksa harus menggantikan kekasihnya itu sementara waktu untuk menyelesaikan kasus sulit yang biasa diselesaikan L dengan cepat dan mudahnya. Dapatkah Light menyelesaikan kasus itu sendirian?


L's Sick!

Disclaimer :  
Death Note © Takeshi Obata

L's Sick! © Afra-chan

Genre : Humor, Romance

Rated : K+/T (?)  
Main Pairing : LightL, MattMelloNear

Warning : Shou- Ai, gaje, garing, all chara maybe OOC, bahasa lebay (?), Typo berterbaran, AU, romance gak terasa, etc.

Summary : L, sang detektif nomor satu sedunia (?), mendadak jatuh sakit. Light, Misa, MattMello, Near serta Watari ikut sibuk dibuatnya. Sementara itu, Light terpaksa harus menggantikan kekasihnya itu sementara waktu untuk menyelesaikan kasus sulit yang biasa diselesaikan L dengan cepat dan mudahnya. Dapatkah Light menyelesaikan kasus itu sendirian?

#Maaf summary gaje =="

Happy Rading and Riview, please?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ryuuzaki..."

"Ryuuzaki.."

"Oi, Ryuuzaki!"

Pemuda bermata panda (?) bernama L a.k.a Ryuuzaki a.k.a Ryuga Hideki itu *Halah* menolehkan kepalanya. Diliriknya pemuda bersurai brown caramel yang menjadi tersangka (?) dari asal suara tersebut.

"Ada apa, Light-kun?" tanya pemuda acak-acakan itu dengan singkat, padat dan jelas. Dialihkannya kembali pandangannya pada layar monitor dihadapannya.

Light mendengus sebal.

"Ayolah, Ryuuzaki! Apa kau mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan _kencan_ kita kali ini? Aku tidak dapat mengunjungimu setiap waktu, L-chan~ ." Protes si sulung Yagami itu. L tak merespon apapun. Ia hanya menyendok cake strawberry-nya dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya.

"Saya tahu itu, Light-kun." Sahut L tanpa memalingkan kepalanya. Mendapat jawaban singkat seperti itu, alis Light berkedut (?).

"Haaah~ Memang sulit memiliki _Uke _dingin_ ."_ Desah Light pasrah. Direbahkannya tubuhnya pada kasur King size milik detektif Jepang tersebut.

Blush

Wajah L memerah dengan sempurna. Raut wajahnya menunjukan raut wajah malu-malu-panda (?).

"L-Light-kun, saya 'kan sudah memperingatimu untuk mengatakan hal _itu _sekarang. Saya sedang mencoba untuk fokus." Jelas L. Disuapnya kembali cake strawberry itu ke dlam rongga mulutnya.

Light menyeringai saat melirik wajah L yang bersemu merah.

"Ne, Ryuuzaki! Kau tidak lupa dengan malam 'itu' bukan?" Tanya Light degan nada –sok- polos.

Pertanyaan Light yang polos tersebut, sukses membuat L tersedak. Cake strawberry yang baru saja ditelannya, naik kembali dan tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

"Uh... Ughm."

Merasa ada yang tak beres dengan _Uke-_nya, Light beranjak dari tempatnya dan mendekati L.

"Ryuuzaki, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Light khawatir. Ditepuk-tepuknya bahu L perlahan.

Watari –yang sedang menghubungi L dengan laptopnya- merasa heran karena mendengar samar-samar seseorang yang tengah terbatuk-batuk.

"Ryuuzaki, ada apa denganmu? Ryuuzaki?" Ucap Watari.

"A... Ugh .. Aku... hemp.. uh.."

"Ryuuzaki sepertinya tersedak, Watari." Jawab Light. Dengan sigap, Light menyodorkan teh super manis kepada L, dan segera disambar dan diminum dengan ganasnya (?) oleh si Panda.

"Yagami-san, apa yang kau lakukan terhadap L?" tanya Watari sengit. Ia pun segera mengaktifkan camera digitalnya melalui laptop L.

Piiip

"Whoaa... Canggih sekali komputermu, L." Gumam Light takjub. Ia menatap laptop L dengan noraknya (?).

"Aduh, please deh cyiin! Norak banget sih!" jawab Watari dengan kepo. *dihajar Watari*

"Eh, bukan begitu! Blablablablabla..."

"Masa sih? Blablablablabal..."

L yang telah selamat dari sekaratnya (?), hanya sweatdrop melihat dua orang gaje tersebut. *plakk*

"Sudah selesai bicaranya, Light-kun, Watari?" Gumam L dingin. Ia memandang jendela apartemennya yg bersih bening seperti tanpa kaca (?).

Light menoleh. Dilihatnya L yang dipenuhi aura muram.

"Ano, gomennasai, Ryuuzaki. Aku terlalu bersemangat sehingga lupa." Kata sang Yagami dengan sedikit menyesal sambil mengaruk-garuk kepalanya yg dipenuhi kutu (?).

"L-chan~" bujuk Light. Dirangkulnya bahu L. L hanya diam, tak menolak dan tak menerima.

"Pulanglah, Yagami-kun. Ini sudah larut malam. Soichiro Yagami-san pasti tak akan mengampuniku bila terjadi hal-hal yang tak diinginkan terhadapmu." Ucap L datar. Light sedikit kecewa karena kekasihnya _ngambek_.

"Tapi..."

"Maaf, Light-kun. Saya tidak ingin diganggu kali ini. Kasus peringkat A ini harus diselesaikan secepatnya." Tegas L lagi. Nada bicaranya pelan, namun terdengar seperti penuh amarah.

Piiip

Tiba-tiba, dilayar monitor L tertampang sebuah pesan singkat. Light pun langsung membacanya.

'Yagami-san, L –paling- tidak suka apabila ia diganggu saat ia tengah menyelesaikan masalahnya. Untuk sementara, lebih baik anda pulang. Ini sudah larut malam.'

Seusai membaca pesan dari Watari, Light tertegun.

Dilihatnya folder kasus yang tengah _digarap_ L.

'Kasus sesulit ini... Pantas saja Ryuuzaki marah kepadaku.' Batin Light menyesal.

"Ryuuzaki..." panggil Light pelan.

"Ada apa, Light-kun? Kau belum pulang juga?"

"Aku-"

.

.

.

Greb

"Maafkan aku, L!"

Light memeluk L dengan erat, seolah takut kehilangan pemuda bersurai raven itu. Diresapinya kehangatan pemuda bungkuk yang lebih tua darinya tersebut.

"Light-kun..." desis L. Wajahnya pucatnya memanas dan merah padam.

'Sial! Kenapa wajahku memanas begini?' batin L kesal.

"Aku... Aku tak ingin... Tak ingin kehilanganmu karena kasus-kasus itu dan kau melupakanku, L." Gumam Light pelan dan mempererat pelukannya.

"L..."

Cup

Dikecupnya pelan bibir pucat L sekilas.

'Manis.'pikir Light

Ditatapnya lekat-lekat Iris onyx kekasihnya itu.

"Istirahatlah dengan cukup, L." Nasihat Light tersenyum sambil mengacak pelan surai hitam L.

Brak

Pintu dibanting keras oleh pemuda itu. L termenung. Diusapnya perlahan bibir pucatnya.

"Light-kun..."

Brugh

Cekrek

"L, kudengar kasusmu kali ini cukup su- L!"  
.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N : Fiuuh~ Akhirnya jadi juga fic yang cukup –sangat- memaksa ini. =,="**

**Ini pertama kalinya aku mem-publish fic ke FFn *Gak ada yang nanya***

**Oh ya, maaf kalau scene 'kissu'-nya pendek. Aku masih tahap belajar, belum bisa bikin lemon-lemonan. *plakk*  
Akhir kata, Review or Flame, please? *puppy eyes no jutsu***


End file.
